


The Potion Master's Secret

by potentiallyAWKWARD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Snape, Dom/sub, F/M, sub!hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiallyAWKWARD/pseuds/potentiallyAWKWARD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape was lonely. More lonely than he could ever remember being. Ever since Voldemort had returned, his role as double agent had intensified. Was a little companionship too much to ask for?</p><p>Apparently, yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

HermionePOV

"Look, it's not that I meant to do it, but it just happened."

My eyes snapped up to the portrait, which had swung open to admit my best friends.

Harry and Ron stepped over the threshold- or rather, Harry stepped over it and dragged Ron in with him. The latter, who looked rather green, held his elbow gingerly, wincing.

I stood up, snapping my book closed and rushing over to them.

"Oh, my goodness, Ron! What happened?"

Ron's eyes flickered up to mine and he groaned.

"Well, we were at Quidditch practice," Harry said for him, "and we we're passing Quaffles, and..."

"Can you fix me?" Ron managed.

I leaned in to peer at his elbow. The skin looked too pointy in one part and too soft in another. 

"I dunno, it looks pretty bad," I replied. "Maybe if I...?"

"No!" Ron ripped his arm away from my nearing fingers, then let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Nice going, Hermione," Harry smirked, then sighed. "Well, come on then. Let's get you to the hospital wing."

"I'll come, too," I added, hovering nervously over Ron. I knew the spell- Episkey should do the trick- but I'd never done it on anyone's minor break, let alone a rather nasty one.

"I'm going to lose my arm, aren't I?" Ron mumbled weakly.

Harry snorted. "At least you don't have to regrow your bones."

Ron's nose wrinkled in disgust. "True."

"Well, what do we have here? Three students out of bed?"

We all whipped around, Ron rather slower than Harry and I, and looked at Filch in horror.

The nearly toothless old Squib grinned at us victoriously. "Just wait until I tell Professor Snape about-"

"Tell me what?"

We turned back around again, this time to face Snape.

Ron swore under his breath. 

"And what are you three doing, wandering around the castle past curfew?" His dangerously silky voice was quiet. He stared intensely at Harry.

"Ron got hurt at Quidditch practice, so we're taking him to Madam Pomfrey." Harry's voice was strong and confident, but I could feel him shrink slightly under Snape's scrutiny.

"I wasn't aware that three people were needed for this task," came Snape's dry reply. "I'll escort Miss Granger back to her Common Room."

"But-" I started, but Snape turned to me with a silencing glare.

"Unless you want to lose points, Miss Granger, I'd suggest you hold your tongue."

I swallowed, throat suddenly dry.

From behind us, Filch cackled gleefully. Snape sent him a sharp look as well and swept between me and Harry.

"Come along, keep up. And if I find out you boys weren't going to the infirmary at all, there will be-" Snape turned suddenly, resulting in me nearly running into him. "-consequences."

Harry nodded, slightly pale. Ron groaned, now looking startlingly green.

Snape turned back around and started down the hall. I followed closely behind him, careful not to step on his cloak or fall too far behind.

It was a long, silent journey up to the Gryffindor Common Room. I was half-surprised that Snape knew where he was going- but then again, he was a teacher.

When we finally reached the Fat Lady, Snape turned to me and spoke for the first time since we'd started walking.

"Good night, Miss Granger."

His voice was surprisingly kind and gentle, and as the portrait swung open, I could've sworn he reached forward to help me up. Instead, he swung his hand up and scratched his face. (A/N: I love awkward!Snape haha)

"Good night, Professor," I replied as he started back down the hall and the portrait silently closed.

Either he didn't hear me or he didn't respond.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's me. I feel like that last chapter is a totally Rupert Grint version of Ron. Anyone else? I dunno. Just felt like telling you that (I just really like author's notes haha)

HermionePOV

Ron's arm wasn't even broken. He hyperextended his elbow, however. It took Madam Pomphrey all of three seconds to make him better.

Sitting at the breakfast table the next morning, I hardly paid attention to Harry's jabs at Ron. My mind was wandering elsewhere... the staff table, to be specific. 

I was completely puzzled by Snape's attitude yesterday. It completely went against everything he'd ever done.

Maybe he was being sarcastic, I thought bitterly. He sure was snarky at times, but when he'd said good night to me, he sounded completely genuine.

At the moment, he was actively ignoring Professor Umbridge, instead glowering down at his porridge. Finally snapping, he looked up and said something briefly to Umbridge, who scowled but shut up.

I smirked, looking down at my toast and marmalade.

"Hermione?"

I jumped as if kicked, turning to Harry guiltily. "Sorry?"

Ron sniggered. "He asked you what you were looking at."

"Oh... nothing. I was just thinking about my Potions essay," I lied easily. The Hermione Granger from 5 years ago would've been horrified.

They both believed my lie- Ron nodded fervently, while Harry started on about how much homework we had even though we had O.W.L.s coming up.

My mind wandered again; when Harry took a breath, I would add a "Yeah!" or nod.

By the time Harry had finished his spiel, I had decided one thing: even if Snape was serious, it didn't matter. He was being polite and, besides, he was my teacher and I was his student. 

...

SnapePOV 

I sat behind my desk, grading papers. You'd think that after two and a half months, the first years would know how to spell 'cauldron' correctly.

I looked at the clock at the back of the room. The fifth years would be here any minute- including Potter and his group of lapdogs.

I pushed away all thoughts about Potter. With the Dark Lord being back, I had to be more guarded about my thoughts so my loyalties seemed unwavering- and thinking about a certain pair of electric green eyes wouldn't help my case.

My eyes flickered up as the door opened. I should've guessed- Miss Granger. She always managed to be five minutes earlier than all her classmates.

Her eyes flickered up to me. Although I had returned my gaze to the papers, I could feel her eyes on me.

She sat down in the middle of the room. Pulling out her books and supplies, she set up her area neatly.

I stood suddenly and magicked the instructions for the day on the board. Once I had finished, other students had begun to trickle in.

I returned to my desk, trying to look busy while listening to the students' conversations. My ears perked as I heard my name.

"...Snape, that git," Weasley grumbled.

My scowl deepened. Not that I hadn't heard that one before.

"Yeah, if it hadn't been for him, your injury probably would've been less severe- if that's possible."

I could hear the smirk in Potter's voice. His voice was startlingly similar to his father's. 

I was about to stand and put an end to their conversation when Granger spoke up.

"Oh, ha ha. He was just doing his job," she replied rather defensively.

Potter snorted. "Oh, come off it. Don't tell us you're going soft for the greasy git."

I stood suddenly, rage tinting my vision red. I could almost hear James saying those same words.

"Your work is on the board. I expect it to be completed by the end of class," I snapped, temper suddenly flaring up.

As I sat back down, my anger only increased. 

I'd been up all night last night at a Death Eater meeting- and now the very person I was risking my life to protect had the nerve to insult me in my own classroom.

I clenched my fists, stifling the urge to hex a nearby jar of pickled eel eyeballs. He didn't know. He didn't know.

Not that that gave him an excuse to insult his professor.

I glanced up to Potter, who was peering intently at his ingredients. His orange friend was desperately glancing over to Granger's already simmering cauldron.

Granger was working quietly and efficiently, carefully slicing and measuring her ingredients. Her eyes flickered up and met mine.

Embarrassed to be caught looking at her, I held her gaze. She blushed immediately and looked back down at her potion. Her hair fell over her face, veiling herself from me.

My gaze turned to Draco Malfoy, who was whispering to one of his goons and sniggering.

I sighed silently, looking back down at the papers I still had to grade. I was terribly behind due to the frequent summons from the Dark Lord.

I shook my head hopelessly, giving up on trying to concentrate. The meeting last night had particularly disturbed me- the Dark Lord was going over his plan to send Nagini into the Ministry to infiltrate the Department of Mysteries. It was planned to happen this December, near the holiday break.

My eyes snapped up as Malfoy stood and brushed past Granger, walking up to my desk.

"Professor, does that say 1/2 a cup of bat spleen or 1/3 a cup?"

I raised one eyebrow at him. "It's in your book, Draco. However- it says 1/2 a cup."

Draco thanked me and brushed past Granger, who was just adding her unicorn blood to her potion.

I stood and swept around my desk in horror.

"Wait, Miss Granger!" I called desperately, but I was too late. She had already began to pour the blood. Just as it went into her cauldron, she looked up at me and our eyes met. Hers were wide with surprise.

Then, her cauldron exploded.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going awesome and then it was deleted somehow. But you just have to pick yourself up and keep going. I actually like this version better!

SnapePOV

As if in slow motion, Hermione Granger crumpled to the floor. Bits of warped pewter went flying.

Draco Malfoy gaped in horror. I rushed to Granger and muttered a few spells, removing the potion and burns from her skin.

I was terrified- not because of the accident, I'd seen many explosions on my days- but because of the potential damage.

I looked up to Potter for a split second, eyes meeting his. "Make sure no one else tampers with other people's potions," I spat to him.

He nodded numbly. I levitated Granger up with my wand, motioning to Malfoy to follow me.

Anger and panic tore through my system, enveloping every nerve of my body.

Following unhappily behind me was Malfoy. He was not going to be pleased with the outcome of this. Just because he was one of my best students didn't give him an excuse to purposely sabotage someone else's potion, especially if they can get hurt.

By the time we reached the Hospital Wing, I was seething and frantic.

"Poppy!" I called to the nurse, who came rushing out of her quarters. 

"What is it, Severus?" She hovered around Granger, looking her over ad I lowered her onto a bed. "What's the matter?"

"This idiot," I snapped, gesturing to Malfoy, "tampered with her potion and made it explode."

Poppy looked her over again. "I don't see any damage-"

I ran my fingers through my hair frustratedly. "I know! Malfoy added lemongrass to her cauldron which, combined with Granger's unicorn blood, makes the world's most effective amnesia potion. With the other ingredients in the potion as well, I don't know what the effects will be."

Poppy was looking at me as if I'd grown a second head. "What do you want me to do about it?"

I swore bitterly, turning away so I wouldn't hit her. I met Malfoy's fearful gaze.

"What's going on here?" (A/N: What the devil is going on heaaah?" lol old Sour Grape Snape)

I turned to the door, where Albus Dumbledore stood imposingly. Poppy took the chance and rushed over to another student who was laying on another bed.

I explained the situation again, this to me growing desperate. "-Albus, hurry, we might have time to fix any damage," I finished.

I looked over to Granger, who lay pale and motionless on the bed. I wasn't sure why I was so concerned and fearful about this- she was just another student. 

Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore bent over and muttered countercurses, small sparks shooting out of his wand and into Hermione.  (Another A/N: small sparks shooting out of his wand and into Hermione... out of context jokes are the best haha)

After a few minutes of this, Dumbledore looked up to me. His face was guarded.

"Let's see how this works," he stated before waking Granger.

Her eyes fluttered open. I jumped back, eyes widening in horror and fear. Oh, God. Oh, God. Instead of brown, they were a bright, electric green. Just like...

Staring wildly around the room, she cowered away from everyone present.

"Hello, Hermione. Can you tell me where you are?" Dumbledore took half a step forward slowly. 

She blanched at hearing her name. "No, but you'd better tell me or I'll- I'll scream," she replied bravely, voice shaking due to fear.

"You are in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore said slowly.

Granger's eyes narrowed. "Magic isn't real, and if you think I'll believe that-"

"Would you like us to show you?" Dumbledore interrupted, looking over at me.

Granger hesitated, looking suspicious but curious. "Fine."

Dumbledore bowed his head to me. After a moment of thought, I waved my wand and a small flower appeared out of thin air.

Granger's mouth popped open. "A lily! But where'd it come from? How did you-?"

She trailed off, looking to Dumbledore for answers.

"He's magic. And you are too," Dumbledore said quietly. 

Hope filled her eyes, but she kept the distrustful act up. "Even if I did believe you, why am I in the hospital wing?"

My entire body zapped when her gaze met mine. I couldn't do this.

"Dumbledore," I started, voice cracking. "I still have a class. You handle this."

Dumbledore frowned, but nodded. "See me in my office before dinner."

I was so shaken by her eyes that I didn't even try to look menacing as I left the room.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I feel like I need to warn you now- this fanfiction is not going to be all fluffy bunnies. It certainly won't be family friendly. It will focus greatly on sex- either conversations about or the actual act. 
> 
> I'll give you warning when there's going to be an explicit scene, but they'll be often. As for conversations- well, it'd be better to have you find out.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to message me or comment. I'll answer... probably :D

HermionePOV

My knuckles clenched around the seat of the wooden chair. Resisting the urge to look around like I'd never seen the items in the room before (even though I hadn't, to my memory),  I looked instead out the window.

A beautiful sunset was reflecting off the lake, the forest casting shadows along the surface. The old man with the long silvery beard sat behind the desk, petting a large red bird.

"Professor Snape should be here any minute," he said suddenly, looking a strange pocketwatch with planets on it.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," the old man called.

The door behind me opened and in strode a man with black hair.

He determinedly ignored me, looking directly at the man.

"Dumbledore, I'm on patrol tonight."

The old man, Dumbledore, sniffed, his mouth twitching. 

"Severus, Miss Granger is currently unable to continue her studies."

Severus' lips narrowed. "I'm well  aware," he noted dryly.

Dumbledore ignored this comment. "She can't remain in her dorm- she'll put herself, and others, at risk. Like you said, we don't know the full effects of what happened this afternoon."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "I know. What are you getting at?"

I gulped, eyes flickering between the two men. The younger one, Severus, had an air of nervousness about him.

"Hermione needs someplace to stay," Dumbledore continued gently.

Severus gulped, mouth twisting into a sneer. "I suggest you see her Head of House, then," he said coldly.

Dumbledore's eyes flashed. "Neither Minerva nor any of the staff posess the strength to subdue Miss Granger should the need arise- save you."

Severus' sneer became more pronounced. "You expect me to babysit Granger until she's not potentially dangerous?"

My fists clenched. "I'm not dangerous," I said hotly, crossing my arms. Sitting in a strange place with two strangers, one of whom was accusing me unfairly, was not pleasing.

Severus jumped, as if he'd forgotten I was there.

"It's not babysitting, but yes. No arguments," Dumbledore added, seeing Severus' mouth open in protest.

He scowled. "But I have patrol-"

"Taken care of," Dumbledore waved his hand, beaming. "Minerva gladly took your spot."

Severus snorted. After a moment's pause, "Are we done here, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore bowed his head in dismissal. "Be sure Miss Granger is comfortable."

Severus' mouth twisted, and he bowed stiffly. "Come," he said sharply to me, turning.

"I'm not a dog," I snapped. Beside me, an empty vial shattered. I turned in horror, but Dumbledore had already repaired it.

"Good night," he said pleasantly.

Severus swept out of the office, and I followed shortly behind.

As the spiral staircase descended, Severus turned his head to me. "I'm telling you now- I'm not happy with this arrangement."

"Really? Your acting skills had me fooled," I replied sarcastically. His eyes flashed.

"You know nothing about me, or about anything," he hissed.

I blanched as if I'd been slapped. We reached the corridor in silence, walking quietly down the hallway.

"You're right. Enlighten me," I replied haughtily. "Sev," I added venemously. 

He whipped around so fast I bumped into him. "Don't. Call me. That," he spat. "I'm Professor Snape to you. Where'd you hear that nickname?"

I blinked away unwelcome tears. "It's just easier than saying Severus, is all."

He regarded me for a moment, then turned and continued walking. Not another word was spoken until we reached the dungeons.

Out of nowhere, a door appeared in the stone wall. I had a strange feeling it hadn't been there a moment before. 

The door swung open silently, revealing a spacious hardwood room. The floor was dark brown, nearly black. Just to the right was a large green couch and a matching chair surrounding a small table. To the left was a bar-style kitchen. The room split off into a hallway there.

Snape walked in without hesitation, past the couch and kitchen.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" He askef out of common courtesy. 

"No, thank you," I replied, just as scripted. We went down the hallway to the second door to the left.

"This," Snape said with mock patience, "is my room. You are, under no circumstances, to go in here."

I nodded, wondering what he could possibly have in there that would be such a big deal.

We walked down the hallway a bit further. Finally, at the very last door to the right, he stopped.

"This will be your room. It has it's own bathroom and toiletries. There is plenty to keep you entertained for the evening while I grade papers."

I could sense his weariness at my presence already.

"Thank you, Professor," I replied humbly, hoping to make amends for earlier.

He opened the door for me and bowed me in. He followed behind me.

The room was furnished in green and black. The bed was large and soft-looking.

"I would change the room to your house colors, but I don't think you mind right now. Am I correct?"

I nodded, running my fingers over the silky green sheets.

"Sir, what house were you in?" I asked curiously, turning to him.

He cocked his head, a small smile playing his lips. "I was Slytherin."

"Oh. When I asked Dumbledore about my house, he said you had a friend in Gryffindor. So I just assumed-" I stopped at the strange look on his face.

"He told you that, did he?" Snape asked quietly.

Sensing trouble, I quickly tried to fix things. "I asked him about the house, and he mentioned that Gryffindors were brave, but he said that one of your friends was a Gryffindor but was one of the smartest witches of her age."

His eyes softened. "Yes, she was." We stood in silence for a minute, both lost in thought. "Good evening, Miss Granger."

"Good evening, sir," I replied, smiling at my professor. 

He almost smiled as he closed the door behind him.


	5. Chapter Five

HermionePOV 

I plucked a book off of the shelf- Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot. A huge, worn down novel, or had to be far over a thousand pages.

A weird sense of calm spread over me as I opened it, the pages unsticking and the smell of dusty pages filling my nose.

I sighed, laying on the bed. Something about this book seemed fairly familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"-I insist!"

I looked up as a shrill, sickly sweet voice rang out throughout the chambers. The door opened with a crash. I leapt up, scooting as far away from the visitor as possible.

A short, pudgy woman who looked rather like a toad strode in. She wore a disgusting pink sweater with a matching bow in her hair. 

She smiled at me, reminding me of a toad about to devour a fly.

"Hello, Miss Granger," she said pleasantly, her voice several octaves higher than I thought possible.

Something about her made me uncomfortable. I remained silent, eyeing my guest warily.

She walked further into the room. Snape appeared at the doorway, barely veiled contempt on his face. "Dolores, I don't think she's ready to see visitors right now."

The woman, Dolores, giggled, waving her hand. "Oh, Severus, she's probably scared stiff of you. She needs a little girl time- right, dear?"

I shook my head 'no' violently. I was so shocked I seemed to have lost control of my vocal chords. 

"Oh, don't be silly, dear. Of course you do," she replied, sitting on the edge of the bed now.

I looked up helplessly at Snape, who shrugged in defeat. 

"I'm Professor Umbridge, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I was one of your favorite teachers."

I snorted. Even Snape smirked.

Umbridge's eyes narrowed. "Look, Miss Granger, I don't know what you're up to, but I'll find out. And when I do, you'll really want to lose your memories," she hissed.

She stood and swept past Snape, who stood silently as she passed. After the main door had closed behind her, Snape stepped in.

"I'm sorry. She barged past me," he muttered, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"It's okay, sir," I replied quietly.

He sat down heavily on my- his- bed. "Do you need anything?"

"No. Well-" I paused, thinking. "I have some questions about Hogwarts, and this book just doesn't really answer them."

Snape had a ghost of a smile on his face. "Yes, I know the feeling."

"Were you a Muggle born as well?"

Any smile he may have had disappeared very quickly, leaving a rather thoughtful look. "No."

"Oh." I looked down at the sheet, pinching it between my fingers and smoothing it out again.

"So, what do you want to know?" Snape turned toward me, crossing his legs. Criss cross apple sauce, I thought with a smile.

"Well, sorts of magic do we learn here?"

Snape smiled again. "The basic courses are Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination. Then there are optional courses- Ancient Runes, Arithmency, Muggle Studies."

My mind spun. "Those are all classes?"

Snape's smile widened. "Yes, and unless I'm mistaken, you've taken all of them at one point."

I gaped at him. "Really?"

"Yes. And you were top of the class- are top of the class," he corrected. Was that a gleam of pride in his eyes?

I shook my head in disbelief. "You teach Potions, right?"

Snape's brow furrowed. "Yes."

"And that's head of Slytherin?"

"Yes."

He didn't seem keen on this subject. We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

"Is your thirst for knowledge sated?" Snape asked finally with a smirk.

"Yes. I think. Thank you," I replied, looking down at my lap.

Snape stood and walked towards the door.

"Wait!"

He paused, hand on the doorknob, and turned back to me.

I didn't know why I had said that; I had nothing else to ask or say. I scrambled for something to say.

"Why are your chambers so big if you live alone?" I blurted out.

Pain flitted across his features briefly. "Wishful thinking, I suppose," he replied, voice barely a whisper.

Then I was alone again.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How's your day been? ... Well, it's about to get a whole lot better. (Seriously, comment how your day's been. I wanna know!)

SnapePOV 

Dumbledore, I thought bitterly. The absolute bane of my existence.  A stupid, meddling, insane old fool.

What part of him thought it was okay to allow a student to live with me? Especially when said student is potentially dangerous and unbalanced?

But who was I kidding. That wasn't what made me so angry- it was the butterflies I got thinking about her eyes. So exactly like Lily Evans' even Harry Potter's eyes couldn't compete. It was the most unsettling thing I'd ever seen, and even more maddeningly, it made my heart flutter.

She's my student, for Merlin's sake! So completely off-bounds that even Dumbledore wouldn't let it slide.

If he found out, the annoying voice in the back of my head smirked.

Being alone and sleep deprived was obviously getting to me, I concluded, pouring myself a glass of brandy. That explains every feeling that was running through my brain. The fear, excitement, nervousness, and joy was all a figment of my imagination.

Lily, I silently called. Will you never forgive me for what I said? Or will you continue to punish me until I finally succumb to the blackness slowly enveloping me?

A violent shudder ran through me as a shooting pain raced up my left arm. Not again. I stood and walked through the secret door that led straight outside. Dumbledore had personally placed it after the return of the Dark Lord.

I began the brisk walk to Hogsmeade, trying as hard as I could to clear my mind. Absolute frustration and fear made me slightly lightheaded.

As soon as I reached the Three Broomsticks, I twisted, imaging the front lawn of Malfoy Manor.

...

Jealous glances at me were often tonight. I sat directly beside the Dark Lord, Rudophius Lestrange sitting across from me.

The Dark Lord smiled cruelly at me. "Any news from the old fool?"

I swept my eyes down. "No. The Order is still strategizing against us, but no new plans have emerged." Since last night, I added ruefully in my head. 

He nodded, satisfied. His eyes probed mine, and I allowed him into my mind. I had all my secrets locked securely away.

"You have class tomorrow, Severus. You may go home," The Dark Lord finally sighed, breaking eye contact. It seemed he was trying to find out more about the Order.

"My Lord?" My heart leapt hopefully.

"You heard me. You can go home," he said coolly, dismissing me with a head nod. After a half a second of hesitation, I stood stiffly and walked out of the room, followed by a dozen pairs of eyes.

Something had happened since last night to make his liking for me go down. If I was to play a good double agent, that was not an option.


	7. Chapter Seven

SeverusPOV 

It was nearly midnight when I got home. I tried to move around quietly- how odd, to need to be quiet in my own home- but apparently Granger was still awake.

I was just pouring myself a cup of tea when she came in. I could tell by the noise her steps made that she was barefoot. The thought made me smile for some reason.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" I asked, turning to her. She scowled at me.

"How did you know my clothes sizes?"

I snorted at her indignant expression. "Mostly guessing, but looked at the tag in your robes."

She looked down at her green silky pyjamas. "Oh. Well..." She faltered, anger subsided.

"So, do you want a cup?" I held up my own.

"Oh, sorry. Yes please," Granger blushed. Odd.

I handed her a cup and saucer, along with a small plate of biscuits.

"Do you have any more questions for me?" I inquired, sitting at the nearest stool. She sat beside me.

"Yes, actually. Is there a way to fix me?"

Always the hardest questions first.

"I don't know," I admitted, tracing the edge of my cup with my finger. "Probably, I just need to find it."

She sat in silent contemplation for a few minutes.

"Did I have many friends?"

I frowned. "Well, no, not many. But you had two best friends, and you didn't seem to be looking for more... You seemed happy."

She nodded in understanding. "Did... Did you have many friends?"

I closed my eyes and counted to ten. She's just curious. It's just a question. "No, just the one, mainly."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay." No it wasn't. I was lonely my entire life.

We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, both lost in our own thoughts.

"Where were you?"

I looked up in surprise. Her voice was hesitant and quiet.

"Out," I replied simply, my face shuttering any emotions from leaking through.

"Oh," Granger replied just as simply. "I was just curious," she added.

"I assumed," I smirked, stifling a yawn. "Well, I'm going to turn in, and I highly suggest you do the same. Or at least retreat to your room."

She nodded quickly, finishing up her last sip of tea. She grabbed both of our dishes and set them in the sink, silently leaving my presence and going into her room.

I sat alone for a few minutes, mind wandering. A small smile graced my face, and I stood, retreating to my rooms.

SEXUALLY EXPLICIT SCENE NEXT.

I gently eased into the bath, the hot water cradling my body. It'd been too long since I'd last relaxed.

I cast a quick locking charm and silencing charm around my private bathroom, not that anyone would interrupt me.

I allowed a groan to escape my lips as I ran my fingers through my hair. I'd been so tense the last few days... I deserved a little me time.

I allowed my mind to wander...

The witch took off her robes, tossing them onto the nearby chair. The only thing underneath were her black lacy bra and panties.

She kicked off her stilettos and knelt on the hardwood floor.

"Good girl," I purred, taking off my own robes. I still had my jeans and white dress shirt on, however. 

I circled around her, sizing her up. Perky ass and breasts... long blonde hair... yes. She was the perfect little slut for me tonight.

"Do you know what I can do you?" I hissed, stopping behind her and curling my fingers in her soft hair.

"No," she whispered back, voice full of lust. "Can you show me, Master?"

A small noise of approval rose to the back of my throat. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, you little slut?"

I heard her sharp intake of breath. "Yes, sir."

"Stand," I commanded. "I want you to sit on the edge of the bed while I go get something. Don't touch yourself," I added dangerously. God, I was already getting hard just thinking about my plans for her...

When I got back, I found her sitting just how I'd left her. 

"Good girl," I purred again, tilting her chin up.

I bent down and kissed her passionately, holding her hair in my fist and tilting her head back. She moaned into my mouth. 

I broke away from her. She waited expectantly for her next instructions.

"I want you to blow me," I purred into her ear. "Good girls swallow when their Master cums in their mouth."

The witch nodded, sinking to her knees and unzipping my pants slowly. My arousal strained against the soft fabric of my boxers.

She eagerly pulled them off, too. Without a second thought, she engulfed me into her mouth, tongue swirling around me.

"Eager, are we?" I smirked, tilting my head back. Mmm... It was nice when they knew how to give head.

Deeper and deeper I went into her mouth. Did she have a gag reflex? My hips thrust forward with every suck.

"Do you like I when I fuck your throat?" I growled, fingers clenching in her hair. I was getting close.

She bobbed her head up and down, nearly tipping me over the edge. Her eyes gleamed as she let out a soft moan.

I cried out, head tilting backward. My balls contracted and my dick twitched- I was going to-

My eyes snapped open as I came all over myself. The bathwater was turning cold, and I hadn't even noticed. I slowed my strokes down, rubbing my tender tip as I came down from my high.

Now that was stress relief.


End file.
